Special Skills
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Prompt from shadhavar1126: Regina can't seem to stop thinking about Emma when she sees the blonde working at a construction site to help rebuild Storybrooke, so the former Mayor inadvertently concocts a way to get Emma to put her hands-on skills to better use.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters**

**AN: This is a prompt from **shadhavar1126 **over on Tumblr: Emma as a handyman. I know I've seen Emma as a handyman elsewhere, so I'm so sorry if I'm stepping on anyone's boundaries. I've had this prompt sitting with me for some time. Somehow it turned into smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was in over her head. True, the former Evil Queen was still attempting to get her bearings over the newly freed yet destroyed town of Storybrooke, but _this feeling_ just would not do because _this feeling_ was elicited from the one and only Emma Swan.

It started over six months ago when the Battle of Storybrooke left the small town in near ruins when Rumplestiltskin waged war on the entire town for the death of his son. Protecting Henry, whether the eleven-year old wanted it or not, had been Regina's priority, and for the first time she truly realized how frustrating it was to go up against true evil where the imp refused to play by the rules.

His magic was uncontested causing many buildings and houses to collapse by the mere flick of his wrist, fires to spring from the forest, and acquiring quite the impressive army out of fear, but as soon as Regina had swallowed her pride and approached the Charmings, Emma specifically, with a plan to trap the imp, the combination of their magic was enough to send him spiraling back into a magic-containing cell in the basement of a mental asylum where even Belle had refused to see him.

Despite winning the war, the town was in sore need of rebuilding. With the presence of the Dark One gone, the citizens of Storybrooke came together to build the town back up which resulted in numerous teams taking on tasks of building schools, businesses and homes alike. Promising Henry she wouldn't use magic again, Regina, along with many other residents who were inept at wielding a hammer, contributed by cooking, running errands, or doing odd jobs for the builders and around the town.

It was here where Regina began to consider that perhaps she should stop doing the lunch rounds and find a better way to bring the city back to life, but no matter what she told herself at night, come the next day, the brunette was scouting out the dwarves' team where Emma was stationed and finding it harder and harder to tear her eyes away from the blonde-haired nuisance who seemed to invade her every thought at all hours of the day.

Regina remembered it perfectly. It was within the first week of the town's building project, and on a particularly hot day which warranted most of the men to shed their shirts did she see Emma, leaning on a house frame at the top floor conversing with Leroy about some odd topic. Her blue coveralls borrowed from Michael's garage were zipped only to her waist as she let the top hang loosely around her sides while in her trademark tank.

Perhaps it was the glint of the sun shining from behind the golden yellow curls as Emma tilted her head back in laughter before bringing a water bottle to her lips, but it was in that moment that Regina knew she was in for it.

The brunette returned every day, as she had to, but she went out of her way to make sure this team, or Emma however, received the best of whatever she had prepared that day. She was almost sickened to realize she found herself cooking some of the dwarves' favourites just to get in their good graces and make her unnaturally frequent presence there seem normal. She knew Emma loved her lasagna, but she made it a habit to only cook it so rarely for the grin the blonde threw her way had her biting her lip like a schoolgirl.

Whenever Emma's team was finished with a project, they would move on to a next one, and like clockwork, Regina would switch up her lunch delivery route to accommodate. Regina was determined to write this obsession off as an infatuation. She just appreciated watching Emma, the only person who accepted her during the war, flex her muscles as she lifted wood twice her size. She loved the way the blonde pulled her hair back into a bun as she sawed with a concentrated furrow to her brow. Most of all she adored the look of immense satisfaction every time they finished a new building as she wiped her hands cleaned, picked up her toolbox and wandered off to the next place that needed her.

It was a much too satisfying torture for the brunette to watch the younger woman work.

* * *

Regina wanted to bang her head against her steering wheel as she sat in her Benz in the garage, attempting to get the blonde out of her mind. She shouldn't be feeling this for Emma of all people. What they had was good. They were civil, learning to split their time with Henry in a way that everyone was happy with. Regina still hated Snow but there was nothing to be done there though the one time Henry had suggested a family meal complete with both mothers and grandparents had been quite the spectacle, plus Regina was free to walk around the streets without someone calling for her head.

So why must she ruin everything with these frivolous feelings?

She caught sight of the clock on her dashboard and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Putting the car in reverse, she backed up not realizing she forgot to open the garage door while her mind was consumed with Emma.

The bumper slammed into the garage with a loud crunch making Regina flinch and turn in her seat to assess the damage. Light was visible through the dented door, and this time Regina did drop her head against the steering wheel.

This was all Emma's fault.

* * *

"Lunch is here, boys!" Grumpy called out from the roof as he spotted Regina walking down the sidewalk with a basket on her arm.

Emma raised an eyebrow to the dwarf and gave him a questioning glare.

"And Emma," he amended sarcastically before gathering his supplies and shimmying his way down the ladder of the almost-finished bungalow.

Emma smirked before gathering her own toolbox and climbing her way down to her favourite part of the day.

She was the last one to approach Regina as the rest of the dwarves scurried off under the shade of trees or to sit on the hood of their cars to eat their lunch. She gave the brunette a sheepish smile, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her coveralls noticing the disheveled look the older woman. "Hey."

"Afternoon. Sheriff," Regina nodded before pulling out a sandwich for the blonde.

Emma took it then ducked her head when Regina seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "Is something bothering you?"

The brunette whipped her head to look to the blonde again before shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"Is someone?" Emma clarified.

Regina seemed to be having an internal struggle with herself before she released a dignified huff. "I backed my car into my garage."

Emma laughed earning herself a glare, but that didn't stop her from continuing. "Seriously?"

"My mind was preoccupied."

"Clearly," Emma snorted as she and Regina walked to the large stack of wooden beams where Emma sat and took a bite of her sandwich. "How bad is the damage?"

Regina motioned to the sidewalk where she had arrived from. "I walked."

"So bad."

Regina just inclined her head, stealing glances at the tendons of Emma's neck as the blonde guzzled down a water bottle. Her gaze was fixated on the trickle of water that escaped the bottle and was racing down the expanse of throat. _Oh what she would give to lick it up._

"Regina?" Emma's voice rang, and judging by her tone, it was clearly not for the first time.

"Hmm?" The brunette asked shaking her head from her reveries.

"I said I could fix it. Your garage. If you want."

"You'd do that?" Regina asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Emma grinned. "You can pay me in lasagna and lemonade."

Regina had barely enough time to snort before Emma was off climbing back up the ladder already hammering away on the house's shingles.

It took a lot more effort than Regina cared to admit to turn around instead of gawk at the hard working blonde. She only turned her head back once in her trek to complete her route which was an accomplishment in and of itself.

* * *

The sound of a power drill woke her the following Saturday morning. Groaning, she let her head fall back down before mentally cursing whoever decided to work today. Every other weekend allowed the brunette to sleep in for Henry would be at Emma's for the week, and god help the person who ruined Regina's slumber.

Yanking herself out of bed, she stormed to her window prepared to yell at whoever was making the ruckus but paused when she saw the familiar yellow bug outside her home. Glancing down, she saw Emma, still in her coveralls and wifebeater, headphones slung over her head keeping her hair back and power drill in hand as she took it to the dented garage. It was oddly reminiscent of when the blonde took a chainsaw to her apple tree, and Regina decided she liked Emma with a power tool in her hand.

Seeming to sense her presence, the drilling stopped and Emma looked up to see Regina with her head out the window. She smirked, moving her headphones to rest on her neck before offering a wave. "Did I wake you?"

"It's 8 in the morning." Regina gave her a pointed look.

"Early start," the blonde smirked revving up the drill twice for effect. "Now about that lemonade..."

Regina rolled her eyes, pleased that the distance prevented the blonde from seeing her amused blush before shutting the window.

* * *

By the time Emma had removed the door completely, Regina had come out with a tray of lemonade. It made Emma grin at how domestic the brunette looked with a pair of expensive jeans and a simple blouse, and her hair tugged back half up with a claw. The simplicity of Regina made Emma double take and thank her clever mind for insisting on coming alone when Henry offered to help.

Emma never let it slip that she saw how Regina looked at her. She may be a Charming, but she wasn't an idiot, and when Regina had started to make it her mission to be the one doing the dwarves' lunch route, well, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And maybe, just maybe, Emma worked a little harder, flexed a little more muscle and made it a point to wear her coveralls around her waist whenever Regina was around.

"You actually brought out lemonade," Emma said accepting a glass. She took a long drink, very aware of how Regina's eyes darkened.

"Your payment," the brunette said pointedly before leaning against the pillar with her own glass. "Have you ever installed a garage door before?"

Emma set her drink down, removing her phone and headphones beside it before moving to a stack of panels where she began screwing on the hinges. "I'm good with my hands."

"I imagine," Regina mumbled to herself zeroing in on Emma's hands.

"What?" The blonde asked looking up from her work.

"Nothing," Regina amended quickly, downing half of her glass in a single gulp.

* * *

Several hours and three pitchers of lemonade later, Emma opened the garage door from the inside before turning to pull it back down. She grinned at her work, wiping her hands off before grabbing her toolbox and walking over to the brunette who had waited with her for the last few hours, providing comments on how Emma was doing it wrong and shutting up when Emma's way worked. "All done."

Regina's eyes raked over Emma's body just once before she motioned inside. "I have a door inside that sticks a little. Care to take a look?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Regina leaned against the hallway wall as she watched Emma examine the guest room door the brunette had spontaneously and purposely jammed hours earlier.

"So how did this happen?" Emma asked kneeling down to open her toolbox and retrieve a screwdriver.

"No clue," the brunette mumbled averting her gaze until her treacherous eyes zeroed in on a much more appealing target.

So Emma Swan had a tattoo.

As the blonde knelt, the waist of her coveralls had shimmied down her hips while her tank had ridden up revealing some intricate tribal design weaving from her hips to her lower back to settle around a set of wings. Normally Regina would abhor the idea of something so permanent on the body, but regardless of her beliefs, the brunette couldn't tear her eyes away from the tattoo.

It was suddenly gone when Emma had turned with a questioning eye and a smug grin on her face. "Want to see?"

Regina rolled her eyes though a part of her brain screamed _yes!_ It didn't help that the Emma had bent over to unscrew the damaged strike preventing the door from shutting. It was as if the blonde was toying with her. Still, Regina couldn't help but stare unabashedly at the younger woman in front of her, ass in the air, exposed skin, and concentrated face. If she were lying on her back in a bed then there'd be a rosy tint to her- _God, this was getting out of hand_, Regina thought clenching her fists and legs shut.

"Come here."

"What?"

Emma turned her head and nodded towards herself. "Come here."

"Why?" Regina asked though she was already moving towards the blonde.

When Regina had crouched down to Emma's level where she was working on the lock mechanism, she couldn't help but notice how close their proximity was.

Emma lifted the strike up to Regina's face. "It looks like someone damaged it."

The older woman's face revealed nothing as she replied coolly. "Perhaps someone's been breaking into my home."

Emma smiled amused before simply screwing on a new strike then closing the guest room door with ease. She straightened, wiping her hands clean and replacing her tools. "Is there anything else you want to break for me to fix?"

Regina's mouth parted as she stood back up. "I did not break anything just to simply get you over here."

"Garage," Emma reminded her.

"That was an accident," the brunette was quick to clarify.

Emma nodded, taking small steps towards the older woman as she held her ground. "And what had you so preoccupied that Regina Mills forgot to open the door?"

"You're right," Regina spit sarcastically. "I've been concocting ways to get you in my bed."

"I never said anything about your bed," the blonde smirked only a foot away from Regina.

"You were implying it." Regina's eyes flashed with indignation and something else entirely.

Emma was an inch away from Regina, effectively sandwiching the older woman between herself and the wall behind her. "Maybe implication should turn to reality."

Before Regina's eyes could even widen, Emma crashed her lips against the brunette's stealing her air as her lips coaxed the older woman into responding. It didn't take much effort for Regina to weave her hands around Emma's waist, her nails caressing the tattoo she had ogled earlier as her tongue battled for dominance.

Emma was pressed flushed against her, the hardness of the wall and the softness of the younger woman's body provided a nice contrast for the desperation her body was feeling. She nearly whimpered when Emma left her mouth to trail hot kisses down Regina's neck. "How long did you know?" Her voice was quiet and breathy.

Emma chuckled against Regina's skin throat, her lips feeling the bob when the older woman swallowed thickly. "You're not very sly, your Majesty."

Regina moved her hands from Emma's waist before clutching the blonde's face between her palms and kissing her so fiercely their teeth nearly collided. When she pulled back, her eyes had darkened where Emma's were struggling to stay open. "Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Regina had been waiting for this for almost six months. The last ten minutes had been a hurried blur of ripped clothing and tongues battling, but now, the sculpted arms of Emma Swan were positioned by her head as the blonde bowed her back, jutting out her chest to give Regina further access to the breast she was currently lapping on. She reveled in the tiny whimpers and breathy moans of the woman above her before releasing her breast with a pop and moving her trajectory to the woman's lips.

Just as she began nibbling on the younger woman's bottom lip, Emma pressed the lower half of her body further onto Regina's making the brunette moan out loud at the tension that was quickly building in between her thighs. When Regina's hands became mobile, caressing up around Emma's flushed abdomen and back, Emma grabbed hold of those crafty little fingers and held them up above the brunette's head.

"Not yet," Emma whispered huskily, shutting the brunette up with a firm kiss when she tried to protest.

She slowly released Regina's wrists, giving a stern glare at the minuscule attempt the brunette made to move them before letting her fingers trail down the already open blouse, her nails dragging lightly under quivering taut skin before stopping just above the barrier of Regina's jeans. The older woman's pants came quickly in anticipation and watching her throat bob up and down was enough for Emma to lean back down and nip and kiss along the expanse of neck presented before her.

Without hesitation, Emma ground her panty-clad sex against Regina's just once if only to hear the guttural groan from the older woman's lips. Just as deftly, she popped the button of Regina's jeans, tugging the zipper down and not even bothering to tug the material down before slipping her fingers into the silky panties that guarded Regina's heated flesh. She rubbed her palm past the older woman's curls letting just the tips of her fingers tease at the already soaked flesh waiting for her.

Despite the blonde's wishes, Regina moved her hands from the top of her head, one disappearing into the wave of curls pressing Emma hotly against her while the other grabbed Emma's wrists, a silent plea for the blonde to get on with it.

Emma chuckled, directing her kisses from Regina's neck to her jaw then back to the older woman's ear. "Relax."

Regina's eyes habitually flashed with defiance but the lust took over as she released Emma's wrist. "You're quite confident of yourself."

"I told you," Emma took Regina's lips once more as she simultaneously plunged two fingers into Regina's hot depths making the brunette shut her eyes in a whimpered moan as she rocked further onto Emma's clever fingers. "I'm good with my hands."

Regina was about to scoff at the blonde's arrogance when Emma used her hips to push further into Regina making the words die before they even reached her lips. The brunette gasped, moving her hips languidly with Emma's, her left hand clutching Emma's curls desperately as the younger woman sucked and nipped at Regina's collarbone, her right hand clutched the sheets till her knuckles turned white.

"_Emma_," Regina gasped out at a particularly delicious thrust. The tightness of her jeans was making her body all the more hotter, but the building tension was just too intense to interrupt.

It proved a problem for Emma when the blonde suddenly ripped away from Regina, who cried out at the loss, frantically attempting to sit up to claw Emma back to her, when Emma sat back on her knees, grabbing jeans and underwear alike and giving it a firm tug down the olive-toned legs of Regina Mills.

"Impatient," Regina smirked, as she lay back on her elbows.

Emma crawled over the nearly naked woman and tilted her chin up with a finger before capturing her lips. "I could take my time then."

Her fingers, coated in Regina's juices, trailed down the brunette's neck over her covered breasts before hovering over the hardened bundle of nerves guarding the older woman's entrance.

Regina involuntarily fluttered her eyes, her head tilting back in anticipation before gasping when Emma quickly moved her hand back up to tug at Regina's hair and presenting the marked neck before her.

"Is that what you want?" Emma asked huskily before her lips came down onto Regina's pulse point.

She shook her head, not ready to vocally beg and was more than pleased when Emma released her hair and plunged back into Regina with no preamble. The brunette fell back on the bed at the intrusion, her hips rocking up to meet the blonde's deft little fingers as Emma moved in and out of her, her fingers twisting, curling, and searching for the source of the wetness while licking and nipping at Regina's breast and neck.

The pressure burned deep inside her, her senses focusing on Emma and her fingers and the magic she was working between her legs. Her pants quickened and her eyes shut tightly. She could feel Emma's hot breath in her ear, and suddenly at the edge of that oh so delicious precipice, Emma used her thumb to rub quick little circles on Regina's clit.

The brunette came with an unrestrained cry, her hips rocking into the air in an attempt to keep Emma within her to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible.

Regina fell back on the bed, her body limp as the hand that clutched desperately to Emma came over her forehead in an attempt to catch her breath and steady her rapidly breathing heart. The delicious sensation her body had just received almost made her oblivious to the fact that Emma's head was now in between her thighs lapping at the wetness that coated them. It was until the flat of Emma's tongue licked from her slit to her clit did Regina release another guttural groan and sit up, yanking Emma's face to her to kiss her ferociously, her tongue exploring Emma's mouth finding the hint of herself on the blonde's tongue.

"I told you I was good with my hands," Emma grinned into the kiss.

Regina finally shed her shirt and bra, her eyes dilating again before bringing the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth. "What else are you good with?"

* * *

"Lunch, boys!" Leroy yelled out as he piled up bricks for a small shop they were repairing. He smirked at Emma. "And the princess."

Emma rolled her eyes before waiting till the dwarves got their lunches and meeting Regina a little distance away from their site.

"Regina," Emma said nonchalantly as she accepted a large container of lasagna.

"I need your assistance again," Regina spoke. "My headboard seems to have a crack in it."

"Wonder how that happened," Emma smirked recalling just exactly how it happened. "I'll bring my tools."

"Excellent, Sheriff." Regina turned with a sway of her hips. "But leave your toolbox at home."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
